Pasado, presente y futuro
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Un camino está formado por recuerdos, por vivencias y por sueños, se construye a base de pasos. Está formado por muchos tramos, demasiados como para que merezca la pena nombrarlos todos; por eso Rin prefiere resumir todo eso en que un camino se construye gracias a la unión del pasado, el presente y el futuro. Y, por algún capricho del destino, Haru está presente en todos ellos.


**Disclaimer: **Free! no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pasado.<em>**

Rin aún se regaña cuando se descubre recordando con amargura el tiempo que pasó en Australia cuando era pequeño.

Debería recordar esa época con una sonrisa en la cara; era joven, estaba cumpliendo el sueño de su padre y tenía personas que le apoyaban. Eran motivos más que suficientes para ser feliz.

Pero a veces simplemente no era capaz de forzarse a sonreír.

A veces la negra inmensidad en la que se convertía el cielo por las noches se tragaba todo rastro de la existencia del mar y entonces solo había una cosa que le unía a los que estaban en Iwatobi: recuerdos.

Y si esos recuerdos se agotaban y se perdían sin remedio entre la marea que rugía en el pasado, ya no quedaría nada. Y a Rin le aterraba quedar reducido de un momento a otro a nada.

No quería dejar de existir para sus amigos, pero tampoco quería volver a Iwatobi con la cabeza gacha y el orgullo malherido.

No volvería aunque echase de menos Iwatobi.

No volvería aunque el cielo en Australia fuese distinto y le infundiese temores mucho más pesados que los que le surgían allí.

Una vez, poco antes de quedarse dormido, se preguntó si, cuando por fin hubiese pasado el tiempo suficiente para volver con todas sus metas cumplidas, Haru seguiría irradiando ese calor cuando nadaba.

Se respondió a sí mismo que ojalá fuera así, porque desde que llegó a Australia había sentido más frío que de costumbre, y sin duda cuando regresase iba a necesitar calor.

**_Presente._**

De vez en cuando, Rin sigue teniendo frío.

Están demasiado lejos como para que el calor de Haru llegue hasta él. En los meses que lleva en Australia ha deseado una infinidad de veces que toda la distancia que les separa desapareciese de repente y que volviese a tener a Haru demasiado cerca como para lograr pensar con claridad.

De vez en cuando, incluso deja de sentir que el mar les une.

Pero luego le recuerda la manera en la que le sonrió Haruka mirando ese mismo mar y piensa que el mar puede desaparecer todas las veces que quiera, no importa. Ya no importa, ahora les une un sueño.

Su sueño. De los dos.

Un sueño que seguramente acabe llevando a Haru hacia la libertad. Un sueño que arrastrará a Rin a donde quiera que vaya Haru.

Y eso puede más que todo.

El simple hecho de saber que ese sueño existe hace que Rin entre en calor y consigue que Rin tenga la seguridad de que el mar siempre está presente, sea capaz de divisarlo en la noche o no; hace que no tenga miedo de nada de lo que espera en el futuro.

En el futuro estará con Haru, y el simple hecho de saber eso hace que vivir el presente valga la pena.

**_Futuro._**

El futuro está a la vuelta de la esquina.

El futuro descansa a unas pocas horas de allí, a muchos kilómetros de donde Rin espera.

Rin tiembla con tan solo pensar en el futuro y repentinamente algo le oprime el pecho. Es su momento de brillar, de demostrarle a Haru –y al resto del mundo- que puede ser el mejor si se lo propone, que puede hacerle entrar en calor con mucha más facilidad que años atrás.

Sabe que puede ganar todo lo que se le ponga por delante, pero no puede evitar pensar que tener esos ojos azules a tan poca distancia, va a conseguir ponerle nervioso irremediablemente.

Y, aunque delante de él no se le ocurriría admitirlo, tiene miedo.

Miedo de no poder lograr su sueño, miedo de no estar a la altura del sueño de su padre, miedo de quedarse rezagado y de que Haruka emprenda el vuelo sin él.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, consigue que nada de eso se note cuando llega a Japón, y abraza a Haru, encontrando en él el calor que llevaba necesitando tanto tiempo.

Y cuando Haruka se niega a deshacer el abrazo,el miedo se esfuma al igual que el mar en la noche.


End file.
